1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the UV disinfection of water and other liquid streams. In particular, the present invention provides a UV disinfector for use in the disinfection of tap water and other sources of drinking water used in the home.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods used heretofore to disinfect water include the use of chlorine and other chemical agents as well as irradiation. However, certain pathogenic organisms, such as Cryptosporidium parvum, are resistant to chemical-based disinfection. Additionally, organisms such as Cryptosporidium, which are present in most municipal drinking water systems, have recently been shown to present a significant health risk to immunocompromised individuals even at the very low levels at which such pathogens are present in municipal drinking water.